


To the Rescue

by writemydreams



Series: JayDick Week 2017 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Harassment, M/M, Stalking, Supportive Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Dick Grayson likes being one of the baristas at the Dancing Bean. He enjoys his shifts with Tim and Steph, serving coffee to his secret crush Jason, and learning new recipes. The problem is one Thomas Wayne Jr. who keeps asking him out, hitting on him, and generally creeping him out. Tim decides this needs to change and so enlists Jason for help.For the "Fake/Arranged Marriage" prompt. I went for fake relationship instead of a marriage though.Originally titled Day 6: Fake Marriage. Title changed to fit with others in the series.





	To the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> A day late for JayDick Day 6. Once I have time I'll get the other prompts posted to the series! Life got busier than I intended. 
> 
> This work was inspired by my own experience in retail. I, thankfully, have never had a customer or coworker hit on me before but it would be beyond awkward if it did.

Tim glanced up from organizing gift cards. “Your stalker is coming up the sidewalk. It’s slow right now. You could probably do some inventory before he sees you. If we get too busy I can have Steph make drinks before he leaves.” 

Dick let out a heavy sigh. “No, I’ll deal with him. If I try to hide he’ll just ask where I am then come back so he can find me. Ugh, if he asks me out again I seriously think I’m going to be sick.” Now he knew how his female friends felt whenever they ranted about assholes who refused to take “no” for an answer. 

“Tell him you have a boyfriend. Or up the deception and tell him that you’re engaged. Married even.” 

“I don’t have a ring though.” 

Tim gave him a withering look. “So? You’re smart; come up with an excuse for why you don’t have a ring yet. If Kon and I weren’t dating I’d tell Thomas you’re my fiancé just to make him back off. His obsession with you is seriously creeping me out.” 

“You’re not the only one.” Dick reluctantly stepped away from Tim as the door opened. Thomas Wayne, elder brother to esteemed businessman Bruce Wayne, walked inside. He wore one of his usual immaculate suits, shiny black shoes, and pushed his sunglasses up into his perfectly coifed hair. Thomas was a regular customer at the Dancing Bean. He showed up at least once a day to buy a coffee, flirt with Dick, and make repeated attempts to get him to go out on a date with him. 

“Your usual, Mr. Wayne?” Tim asked. 

“Something different. I’ll try a matcha latte today.” Thomas gave Dick a slow onceover before dragging his gaze back up to greet Tim. “Regular size. I’m confident it’ll be good.” 

Dick began preparing the drink. Any drink with hot milk always called for latte art. He preferred drawing birds with the milk or other designs. Today he was sorely tempted to write a giant “NO” in Thomas’ latte. Then when the man asked him on a date, Dick could inform him to look at his latte for his answer. Politeness to customers was mandated though. No matter how badly he’d like to punch some of them. He forced himself to create a sun with the milk then set the mug down at the pickup counter. “One matcha latte.” 

“A sunburst today?”’ 

Dick made reluctant eye contact with Thomas. “The leaf is quite overdone. As a businessman, I figured you could use some sunshine in your life.” He pasted on a polite smile. “Enjoy your matcha latte.”

Thomas caught his wrist before he could retreat behind the counter. “I’d enjoy it more if you would have a coffee with me.” He stroked his thumb over Dick’s pulse point. A slow smile spread over his face. “My treat. You always work so hard; you could use a break.”

Dick took a calming breath. He needed this job. Launching over the counter to drive his knee into Thomas Wayne’s crotch was out of the question. “I already had my break,” he lied. “Please let go of me so I can continue with my work. I need to make drinks for the next customer.” Thankfully there were two women placing their orders with Tim. Dick met the man’s predatory gaze when Thomas didn’t release him. Fine. Politeness hadn’t worked so he would have to go a little harsher to get the man to leave him be. “I’m aware a man of your status isn’t accustomed to being told no. I’ve already informed you that I don’t date customers or coworkers so your continued interest does nothing but distract me from my job.” _And make me beyond uncomfortable. I’d sooner jump off a bridge than go on a date with a creep like you. Now fuck off!_

Thomas finally let go of his wrist. “I’m well aware of such claims. I’m confident I can change your mind though, Dick. All you have to do is give me a chance.” 

Tim stepped in to rescue him then. That or prevent him from doing something he might regret. “I’ll make these drinks. Dick, can you go in the back and get a tin of caramel drinking chocolate? I want to have samples ready for the lunch crowd.” He returned the subtle hi-five under the counter before Dick scurried off. He took as much time as he dared to fetch the tin. Would switching his shifts up allow him to avoid meeting his stalker? No, Thomas was too clever for that. He would simply come at the new time Dick worked. At least he hadn’t brought flowers or offered to buy out the business today. 

Tim poked his head around the door. “Thomas still here. I texted Jason for help. He’s on his way to be your fake boyfriend. Fiancé, actually.”

Dick nearly dropped the drinking chocolate. “What?” Jason was going to do all that for him? “You didn’t tell him I had a crush on him, right?” His voice came out an embarrassing squeak with that last question. Dick hadn’t found the courage to confess to Jason yet. He kept lying to himself that he was going to do it soon. He needed to though. Jason was a great guy. Intelligent, fun, good at fixing things, and he was hot. Really hot. Someone would gladly date him if Dick didn’t hurry up and make a move. 

Tim rolled his eyes. “No. Grow up and tell him yourself. Now come out so you can brew up the drinking chocolate. I’ll keep Thomas distracted if he tries to perv on you again.” 

Dick had just handed the thermos off to Steph when the door opened. Jason walked into the shop. He wore his customary outfit of jeans and a brown leather jacket over a t-shirt. His cherry red motorcycle helmet was tucked under his arm. Even with helmet hair he was absolutely gorgeous. “Jason! Hi.” Dick beamed at his secret crush. 

“Hey.” Jason walked up to the counter. He shocked Dick by leaning over it to kiss him. Dick’s heart immediately went into overdrive. Jason Todd was kissing him. His lips were soft, making Dick ache for more when the kiss ended all too soon. “I can feel your stalker glaring,” he said in a low voice. 

Dick didn’t dare look over Jason’s shoulder. “Tim said you were coming to be my pretend fiancé. How are you…” he trailed off, blinking stupidly when Jason took his hand. He was shocked speechless at being led out from behind the counter to stand in front of it. With Jason sinking down on one knee before him. 

“Richard Grayson.” Jason put the helmet down beside him. He gave Dick a cheeky grin, pulling a ring box out of his jacket pocket. He clicked the box open so Dick could see the band inside. “Will you marry me?” 

If only this was a genuine proposal after months to years of a loving, committed relationship. “Yes. Definitely yes.” Dick grinned at the sound of applause from the supportive customers and shattering china from where Thomas sat. He watched Jason slip the ring onto his finger. Somehow, it fit perfectly. Even though it was nothing more than a generic mood ring. No one needed to know that though. All that mattered was duping Thomas into believing they were a couple. 

“Kiss him!” Steph yelled. She added a wolf whistle for good measure. Shit. Why had he told his coworkers that he had a crush on Jason? 

Dick helped Jason to his feet. “Do you want to?” he whispered.

Jason raised an eyebrow. “I just proposed to you. I expect a kiss.” 

That was as good a confession as anything. Dick leaned in to kiss Jason, fingers sliding into his hair. “My shift ends in three hours. Pick me up and we can go on a proper date?” 

Jason smirked. “Deal.”

 

Little did they know that, in two year’s time, Jason would put a real ring on Dick’s finger.


End file.
